emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04070
}} is the 4,072nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 8 June, 2005. Plot Part One Cain and Zak are outside Wishing Well Cottage. Cain says that he's not going to let the baby grow up being too afraid to talk to him. Cain leaves. At Butlers Farm Darren asks Andy to lend him ten pounds. Andy says no because of the way Darren spoke to him yesterday. Andy asks Darren if he is in trouble. Darren says that he isn't in trouble and leaves. At Wishing Well the baby is crying. Lisa says that she hardly slept. Debbie says that she is too tired to breastfeed the baby. Lisa prepares some formula. Cain arrives in the Woolpack kitchen and tells Marlon that he needs some money because Debbie has had a baby. Marlon doesn't believe him and Cain storms out. Louise enters and Marlon tells her that he has to leave. At Wishing Well, Lisa tells Emily that Debbie isn't taking to the baby. Marlon arrives and is shocked to see the baby. Glynis arrives at Farrers Barn and tells Eric that she wants to take him to lunch. Val and Diane are passing. Val tries to see what Glynis and Eric are doing. Marlon is admiring the baby at Wishing Well. Lisa says that they are keeping the baby low key for now. Cain is emptying some straw from Belle's old cot. Cain tells Zak that he is going to do it up. Zak asks Cain to move back into the Dingles Homestead. Cain says that he has never been a proper father to Debbie. Zak says that he hasn't been a perfect example either. Zak tells Cain that he is on the right path. Marlon stops behind them, and leaves. In the Woolpack Alan is talking about the building work that is happening at the B&B. Matthew says that Alan should let the builders know who's boss. Terry tells Matthew that they have their own way of dealing with things. Matthew points out that he was only trying to help. Terry walks off. Glynis and Eric enter the Woolpack. Louise and Diane are behind the bar. Louise says that Eric always has a different woman on his arm. Val comes in from the back. Diane tells Val that her skirt is tucked into her knickers! At Wishing Well, Emily is about to leave. Lisa shows Emily out. Darren arrives with something for the baby. Darren tells Lisa that she will be seeing a lot more of him. Inside Darren gives Debbie some biscuits. Darren suggests that he and Debbie bring up the baby as a family. Part Two In the Woolpack Val says that she has better legs than Glynis. Diane suggests that Val plays hard to get. At the other side of the bar Alan apologises for talking about the sale of the B&B. Alan says that he doesn't see any reason why Terry and Louise shouldn't be happy there. Louise looks at Matthew. Eric comes to the bar and asks Louise where his food is. Marlon enters and says that there are more important things than feeding Eric and goes into the kitchen. Val interrupts Glynis and Eric’s meal. At Wishing Well, Darren is talking about starting a life with Debbie and the baby. Darren says that they could say that the baby was his. Darren suggests that he adopts the baby. Debbie says she can't think of anything worse. Lisa arrives home just as Darren storms out. In the Woolpack Val is still intruding on Eric and Glynis' lunch. Glynis tells Eric that she wants to take him away for his birthday to a luxury hotel. Val tells Eric that he can't go because she has organised a surprise party for him. At Home Farm Callum is trying to clear some work with Zoe. Zoe's mind is elsewhere. Zoe tells Callum that she is not selling Home Farm and that she wants Callum to cover while she is away. Zoe says that she needs the option to return. Callum tells Zoe that he will really miss her when she's gone. Scott and Jean enter. Outside Butlers Farm Darren tells Andy that Debbie has had his baby. In the Woolpack Val tells Diane that she needs to organise a party for Eric’s sixtieth birthday. Louise is in the cellar changing a barrel. Matthew follows her down and they kiss. Diane shouts down to Louise that there is a man desperate for a beer! Matthew tells Louise they need a night away at a hotel. Diane agrees to help Val with Eric’s party but says it will be hard to make people come. Terry tells Val that he is busy when he finds out that it is Eric's party! Louise comes upstairs and Terry tells her that she looks flustered. Andy arrives at the Wishing Well to find Debbie. Andy asks if the baby is his. Debbie says that she is not a tart that sleeps about. Andy says that the baby is lovely. Debbie tells Andy that she didn't think he would have wanted to know about the baby. Cain arrives and tells Andy that he is not going to be part of the baby or Debbie's life. Andy leaves. Category:Former featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday